Cookie Jar
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Amy wasn't suppose to like him...Not like that. Yet she keeps finding herself drawn to the man she isn't suppose to have...Who she can't have. JohnLita with mentions of AJPunk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first wrestling fic that isn't centered around AJ and Punk. And this is set to be around the current year. I wasn't a wrestling fan back when Lita was in wrestling, so if I screw up her personality any I'll just say I'm sorry now.**  
**This pairing is sort of becoming on of my favorites. John can be paired with just about anyone and I am a fan of Edge-Lita, but when I thought of John and Lita it sort of interested me more.**

* * *

"How you two have kept this relationship from leaking is beyond me." Amy rolled her eyes as she watched the two cuddle together backstage.

"You know what really helps. You keep showing up around me outside this, so tons of people think we're dating." CM Punk answered her. A smug smirk on his lips since she was unwittingly helping them cover up the relationship from public eye.

Amy rolled her eyes. She doubted she and Punk had a chance together to beginning with. When they got together she really tried to make things work. But Punk didn't seem able to give the effort when his career was on such a roll-a-coaster. Everything seemed very forced for him when he did try. At one point she was sick of trying and they broke up.

Seeing him in the new relationship with the new General Manager and Diva to the WWE was kinda eye opening. She wanted to think it was because Punk's career was stable now compared to back then. But she knew that it was because it was AJ.

Amy tried to be mad about it. When Punk told her about it she gave him hell for doing the one thing he declared he wasn't going to do, at least until his career ended. And after weeks of being angry with Punk and Colt calling her saying she was being crazy. She then got a call from AJ.

Being mad at Punk was easy. Almost something people knew to do, just like breathing. But being mad at AJ...That was hard. When AJ called her they didn't even talk about Punk. AJ told her back to a time when she was younger and met her. Amy could remember then and she was amazed by it. Not every time when you meet a young fan that says they wanna be a wrestler that it would actually happen.

Lita felt pride in herself and AJ. So she got over all the false jealousy. It was only now that she was traveling with them that she saw how seamlessly they blended together. Even when they were fighting on-screen. Amy had watched Punk imply a hidden relationship. It wasn't like he was trying to reveal what they had, it was part of the script. And once he and AJ were backstage it was like nothing happened.

It amazed her how they could do all those things without even trying. She could never separate herself like they could. She knew in a part of her they weren't really separating themselves. After all the story like that had them in a triangle or square with Daniel and Kane had led to this close bond between them. Anytime someone asked them how long they'd been dating they gave different dates. They were hopeless.

"OK, I'm gonna go walk around for a while. Have fun sucking face."Amy was sure they didn't even hear her before she left the room. She glared at the shut door of the room she had just come from. "Horny teenagers." She muttered.

She started walked the halls of the building. It was still familiar to her as she walked along the crowded hallways. She didn't know why she was here anymore. Before she had been hanging around Punk to help with the DVD. Now it just seemed like she had nothing left to do. But she didn't have any thing to do if she went back either. So hanging around the place and people she had once treasured seemed like the best thing to do right now.

She still loved the business. She loved it too much really. When she was trashed both on-screen and off-screen, becoming a slut in everyone's eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore. She left and she didn't plan to return to the on-screen stage either. Her fans were calling for it, but she couldn't put herself through that stress again. She refused to.

"Hey Red."

Amy turned around seeing 'Super Cena'. He didn't look any different from the time they had worked together. The only thing that changed was the color of his shirt and spider like tape on his arm.

"Hey." She said. She and John had never been close. She never wanted to be. Didn't mean she hated him though. "Shouldn't you be doing physical therapy?" She looked questionably at his arm. He kept saying he was gonna be ready for the next Pay-per-view to face Punk, but she had doubts.

"Already done. Feeling better each day." John gave that said dimple-cheeked smile that she and so many other had seen thousands of times. And every time she saw it she could not get that strange feeling out of her gut. "So, getting sick of watching Punk and AJ swap spit?" He asked.

"Yes!" Amy answered without hesitation. Both of them erupting in laughter. She didn't know why John was being so nice to her, but she could use someone to talk to that wasn't one of the lovey dovey couple.

* * *

Amy's cheeks hurt. John and her had been talking all night it seemed. He only had one segment that night. Amy had actually been anxious when she waited for him to finish.

She never realized how funny John was before. Maybe because before all his jokes were aimed at her. Plus those were scripted. He was suppose to make her into a whore...Well more of one than she had made herself. She had been bitter about it then. Now it seemed like a far off dream as she almost fell off the chair as John told her a story about a time when he and Randy traveled together.

"John, why would you puke on the bed?" She questioned. She was trying her hardest to get rid of the laughter in her throat, but she wasn't having any luck on the matter.

"I didn't exactly know where I was...Randy was pissed off too." John's eyes glinted as he remember those years back in his career when he and Randy actively traveled together. "Course that was probably because that was his bed...And he was in it when I puked."

Amy erupted into more laughter as doubled over in her chair chuckling her aching middle as the laughter took away her breath. She didn't even notice how John's smile widened as he watched her amusement at his story. This was a blissful moment that Amy never imagined having around John. But apparently she was wrong.

"Amy!"

Her laughter stopped and she looked at AJ who was coming up to them, dragging along an annoyed Punk. She smiled to them. But she couldn't get out the feeling like she was doing something she wasn't suppose to. Like she was five and got her hand caught in a cookie jar before dinner...Still it didn't stop her from wanting to do more of it.

"Hi John." AJ greeted when they got closer. But her attention quickly focused on Amy. "The show is done and we were gonna head back to the hotel now. Since someone is grumpy that he's going be fed to a Ryback." AJ made a teasing look to Punk.

Punk looked unamused by his girlfriend's humor at the moment. "I wouldn't even have to face Ryback if everyone wasn't so paranoid about John not being ready for the match. Couldn't have picked a better time to get a surgery Cena." Punk said coldly.

"I knew you'd miss me." John stood and wrapped his good arm around Punk's shoulders. He made a move like he was gonna kiss Punk's cheek, but Punk quickly dodged away and got out of his grasp. Taking a defensive position behind AJ.

"If you think that's gonna make it better then don't." Punk said coldly.

AJ giggled lightly. Turning her head around she placed her own lips on Punk's cheek. "Play nice." She ordered before looking back to Amy. "You ready to go?" She asked. Ignoring Punk's movements as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ummm..."Amy wasn't sure. She looked at AJ and Punk, then to John. She didn't really want to go yet, but it wasn't like she had any other ride. So she stood from her seat silently agreeing to leave.

Before she could get anywhere John's hand found her wrist. "I was gonna invite Amy to hang out. I was meeting with Randy, Zack and some of the other guys soon." John said. His eyes weren't even on Amy, but Punk and AJ.

"Who's driving?" Punk asked. He knew the routine with these guys and he sometimes made trips out with them where he would drive since he knew he was gonna be the only one not drinking.

"Randy, he's coming from Sacramento to hang out. Plus he's trying to stay clean after his last suspension." John explained.

"OK." Punk said already starting to walk away.

"Do you wanna go with John, Amy?" AJ asked waiting to see Amy's answer before she left also.

"Umm..." Amy looked between AJ and John. She didn't even know how she did it, but she gave a small nod telling AJ she would go with John.

"OK, have fun." AJ smiled at her before trotting off after Punk, who had actually stopped an waited not far away for her.

Amy watched their backs intently as they left. Punk keeping a close distance between himself and AJ. AJ keeping just as close to Punk.

Amy remembered back to when she and Punk tried to hold hands and watch. It only felt awkward to both of them so it ended faster than it started...Just like their relationship.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" John's voice asked breaking her from her thoughts.

Amy's first indication was to say, 'No'. Which was honest, she was over Punk. They had been together for a long time, but in most of that time they weren't even around each other. And when they were they never seemed to get along like they used to. She wanted more from Punk than he was willing to give.

Really the only major difference from the time they had been just friends was that they had sex...And no matter how good or bad the sex was, it wasn't enough to make either of them want to keep the relationship going. They were suppose to be friends and that was it.

The thing that stopped her was John's expression. She expected something like a smug and knowing look. But he looked tense and worried. Like he was afraid of her answer. She didn't know why he had that expression, but she wanted to find out.

"If I am?" She questioned back at him. Her voice mischievous and flirtatious. She made it sort of obvious, not with her tone or body language; Really just trying to tease John with the words alone.

The dimpled smile returned to his face. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned towards to what she thought was going to be a kiss for a moment before he tilt to the side his breath warming her ear. "I guess I'll have to make you forget."

* * *

**A/N:...I'm hopeless for this pairing now. Sadly there aren't many fics for it. It's like back months ago when AJPunk were still such a small fandom, just I don't think this one is gonna be booming with new fics anytime soon...sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...Wow, that's more reviews than I even expected. This story is fun though even without the review. Like I have a little more freedom in tor-I mean...manip- OK nothing I saw isn't gonna make me seem sadistic. Well I kinda am, but that isn't the point her!  
ANYWAY! Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Amy was having a great time. The group of people they had arrived with quickly dispersed into the crowd leaving only herself, John, and Randy to their own little booth in the corner. Zack was trying his hardest to pick up chicks. Sheamus, Wade and Drew looked like they were having a drinking contest. Mike and Nick were conversing with each other in some sort of argument that neither would remember or care about in the morning.

Her focus was on the two friends, Randy and John. She wasn't talking much. She was just actively listening in as the close friends relayed information on the current goings on in their life. She could see how close they were as they talked so candidly. She could also see the small stress their friendship had on it. With Randy just coming off of suspension and now disappearing for movie tapping. He wasn't around as much. John was also dealing with his physical therapy. Even without that, the two friends were separated onto two different rosters. She could see how the separation was putting a toll on their friendship. She wondered silently if Randy's suspension had also put a strain there also.

"I can't believe you told her that story." Randy dropped his head in his hands. While John and Amy were laughing at his expense. John had just explained to Randy how he told her the story from their traveling days.

"That was back before you were used to getting puked on." John mused taking a sip of a beer he had been nursing since they arrived.

"John, getting puked on isn't something you ever get used to...And at least when Alanna did it as a baby it was cute. Not some grown many heaving onto your bed." Randy stated giving his best friend a glare. Even if he did get less bothered by bodily fluids that was only with his daughter. The exception to many of his rules.

"Randall Keith Orton, are you saying I'm not cute?" John was faking hurt. The pained look on his face not nearly convincing with the smile that was plaster on his features.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Randy said giving a nod also to emphasis his point.

"Fine, I want Amy's opinion." John turned his eyes on Amy, shifting his body to turn towards her.

She felt kinda put on the spot, but it wasn't exactly the first time. "If you were puking then I'd have to say no." She said giving a fairly vague answer.

It wasn't hard to see that John was attractive. His smile could make most women melt, she was becoming one of those women. The smiles were always genuine also. The one person she had known to never fake a smile even in his promos. His frame was large, just like his muscles. Clearly the perfect specimen of man.

He just wasn't the type of guy she had ever dated before. She had dated Edge, Matt Hardy, and Punk. All physically fit in their own right, but always more lean. None of them having the body builder appearance that Cena did.

Her mind was starting to drift for a moment. Thinking of just how different it could be with John.

* * *

"You are such the gentleman." Amy eyes were focused on the floor keeping her feet in line with the markings on the hotel carpet.

"I believe Punk would say boy-scout." John said. His hand was on her waist in a gesture to keep her balance.

Even though she had only had about two beers in the course of the hours they had been out. She knew she wasn't really drunk, at least not as much as she could have been. And her balance was a good as normal. But when did that mean that she couldn't trip. So she let his hand stay on her hip.

They stopped in front of her hotel room. "So boy-scout..." Amy paused looking into his eyes. Her mind losing all sense of time and place. Maybe she was drunk. Both his hands were on his hips now. His body radiating heat from the meager amount of space between them.

Her eyes found his lips about the same time his found hers. They came together in one moment. Amy was letting fantasies fill her head as her hand ran across the smooth surface of John's cheek.

Their kiss growing more and more passionate as they let go of their worries and focused on the feel of one another. It was only the need to breath that pulled them apart.

Amy felt light-headed and panting for breath. She was beginning to wonder again how drunk she was went John's placed his lips on hers again repeating the passionate kiss. And she was drunk...just it didn't have any thing to do with the alcohol in her veins.

John pulled away more abruptly. He looked like he had done something wrong. Amy had the same feeling, but she was never against breaking the rules.

She caught John's hand before he could walk away from her. Pulling the key card from her pants pocket she slipped it in impatiently ripping it out and waiting for the green light. Once the little light flashed she turned the handle kicking the heavy door open. She held it with her boy as she tugged John inside.

He wasn't very reluctant. As she pulled him down to meet her lips again. Their bodies held open the door for awhile, but Amy maneuvered them away allowing the door to close and in her own mind locking John inside.

Her arms wrapping around his large neck. She felt smaller compared to him. No one in the past was as big as John...Not counting Kane, but that had been purely for television purposes. She liked it though. His larger arms wrapped her body and she felt protected from the world.

Her tongue reached out running across his bottom lip. His mouth happily opened. His own tongue meeting hers as they dragged the feeling of the new sensation. She coud still taste the beer on his breath and probably her own as well. She was trying to identify the taste of John.

Her body beginning to feel hot with anticipation. Like it had been waiting for this her entire life. Her anticipation growing to impatience as John's hands stayed at her hips. She could think of ten other places she wanted him to be, but they hadn't even budge. Her hands were memorizing the curves in his muscular frame. The ripples of his abs and his hard toned chest and arms. At his head her fingers pressed and ran across the buzz cut hair style he had since forever.

Her heart skipped a beat when he started pulling her towards the bed. Excitement entering her veins as the back of her knees touched the mattress. A smirk on her lips as John's grip tightened on her hips.

Her feet left the ground. Her body lifted and thrown across the mattress. And just when she expected to see John coming on top of her about to give her what she want...She heard the door open and close. Her eyes open as she stared at the empty space. Her warm body feeling cold and all her want turning to frustration.

She lifted one of the innocent pillows. Throwing it across the room and hitting the wall. Not at all satisfied from the action. She knew she wouldn't be either. She flopped onto the mattress, unsatisfied and sorely disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as I thought it was gonna be and I tried to add more to it, but I couldn't do much without ruining other bits of the story. Or just repeating things I've said before.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lots of people felt bad for Amy, but things are gonna get more heated from here. Not just like the last chapter, drama is heat too.  
**

* * *

It took a fucking week! Amy still could not get over how John just left her that night. It wasn't like he hadn't kissed her back. Plus he was the one that started breaking the bubble of personal space. His unnecessary touches that were so innocent, but still could set her nerves on fire with the memory of his large hands covering her slim hips.

She hadn't told anyone of the near happenings. And she grew more tempered each day. AJ and Punk, who she was still traveling with, were still lovey dovey. Never had it bothered her as much as it did now. Her sexual frustration made her jealous of their intimacy. They seemed to have sensed her mood well enough to keep most of their exchanges to private places or just not around her.

But still even mildly exchanges were becoming sickening as she watched Punk and AJ exchange a chaste kiss as she skipped off to work on the match schedules for the night and made sure each wrestler was prepared for tonight's Raw.

She groaned lightly in disgust. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the Second City Saint. Her eyes rolled in her head and nose scrunching in disgust.

"OK, spill. What the hell as got you all pissed off?" Punk questioned taking a seat down next to her. He was getting sick of her moodiness, especially when it kept him from freely playing around with his girlfriend.

"Seriously, you don't wanna know." Amy said turning away from him. Her eyes unconsciously scanning the area around them for any glimpse of the dubbed 'Champ'.

"I think I do. You're mood is upsetting AJ." Punk said. "And it's pissing me off. I thought you were gonna stop travelling after last week."

"I planned on it...Something kinda came up though." She said still looking around.

"What like you're gonna re-sign?" Punk said questionably.

"No." Amy said immediately her eyes finally going to where Punk was. "There's something I need to do is all." Her eyes already starting to look across the room again.

"Does this have anything to do with John-boy?"

Amy glared at Punk.

"Looks like I'm right. What did he get too drunk and touch you?" Punk asked. It wasn't a protective question so much. He never felt the need to protect Amy and she never asked for his protection either.

Amy slumped in her seat the glare dropping to the floor. "I wish." Amy groaned. She saw the color drain from Punk's features along with the disgusted look. "I said you didn't wanna know." She reminded him. A small chuckle of amusement at her exes disgust.

"Next time I'll listen." Punk said. He got up from his seat still looking sick to his stomach. He left her there probably going to find AJ or Heyman for the night's show.

She smiled lightly as her ex-boyfriend left her be. She knew he wasn't disturbed by her having sexual frustration. He dealt with enough times when they dated. She knew well enough that the paled features were because John Cena was the reason she was frustrated.

She left the area awhile later going in another direction. She wanted to Cena as soon as possible. She didn't have the patience to wait till he just showed up.

* * *

"Fuck!" John cursed slamming his fist to the wall. He only had enough sense to not use his right arm, but that was probably cause it was in enough pain.

His physical therapy had been going perfectly fine. He even was pushing to still be ready by the time Hell in a Cell arrived since he was tired of being out of action. Still his arm seared with pain. He knew he had pushed too far. The pain felt like needles poking against the bones of his arm.

He took deep breaths to calm his bring his body down from the pain. "Shit", he cursed again under his breath. He pressed his back to the wall he had previously abused and forced himself to relax. This wasn't his first surgery and certainly he was in less pain than other injuries he had.

His ears alerted him to approaching steps. He let his arms fall to his sides. Putting on a calm facade and started walking away from the steps. He didn't want anyone seeing him right now.

"John!"

Especially not her.

He kept walking though hoping he could just pretend like he hadn't heard her. She raced up to him though. Her hand touching his left arm which he was relieved about before guiding him to turn around and face her.

"Are you avoiding me?" She questioned. Her eyes were glaring holes through him. Something he expected to happen after their near night-time fun.

"I've been in physical therapy, Red. Not exactly worth having around right now." John said gesturing to his arm. Even if he was a big name in the company, some saying he was the top man, if he couldn't wrestle he wasn't going to be getting many shows to do. The only reason for his promos were to create more buzz for the Hell in a Cell match, which now he wasn't even going to be a real part of.

"I just called your name and you kept walking." She countered back. She knew he had been gone, but she forced herself to deal with the sicking couple for a week just to see him.

"Sorry, didn't hear you." John lied. He gut lurched from it. He knew just from her expression that she wasn't buying it either.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Last time I saw you, you put your tongue down my throat." Amy exaggerated slightly, but it wasn't wrong.

"Amy, I really need to get to the trainers right now." John said. He was avoiding her question, but at least this time he wasn't lying. He didn't give her another chance to question him. He just turned around and walked away.

* * *

Amy was pissed...Or worried. She wasn't sure anymore. After talking with John she could tell there was something wrong with him. She covertly followed him to the trainers room, but she couldn't bring herself to enter.

She heard Vince cursing on the other side of the door. It didn't make her feel any better about John's condition. Her heart sunk slightly as the noise continued to penetrate through the door and into her ears.

"Amy!" AJ ran up to her. "Do you know anything?" She asked with concern for John. And of course she would be. She was the General Manager of Raw. She needed to worry about her talent, especially when they were as big as John.

She shook her head,'no'. Her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Let's go in." AJ said.

Amy never got the chance to protest. AJ swung the door open and took her hand leading her inside the trainers room.

She could already feel John's eyes on her...Her, not them. His attention diverted though as Vince started to complain again.

"I just pushed a little too hard. I feel fine now. If you want me to prove it then set me up in a match." John said. The tape was back on his arm and he felt the pain subsiding. "If you need an opponent for Ryback tonight I'm game."

"If you have enough balls to joke about it then maybe we should have thrown you in the Hell in a Cell." Vince groaned almost. Everyone in the room knew he wouldn't do that though. To risk John getting further damage would only stunt the company further.

Amy however knew John wasn't joking. He'd kill to get back in the ring for something more than just another promo. She felt bad for him. His career was in such a gray area with this time out of the ring. Even if they weren't gonna get rid of him it still begged the question of what they would do with him.

"John, you're done for tonight. Go back to the hotel and rest." Vince ordered before leaving the room.

A collective sigh went out with the Chairman's departure. Everyone in the room beginning to relax.

"John, you do need to rest." AJ said taking into her leadership role. "So, Amy could you take John back to the hotel?"

Amy hopes to god her blush isn't noticeable as those blue eyes turn on her again. She's trying to focus on AJ. "John's a big boy, AJ."

"Yeah, but with his arm the way it is he shouldn't try to drive." AJ said. Her hand innocently tapping the injured arm right about when John was about to speak. His words just fell into a groan and his eyes giving a pointed look to the seemingly clueless Diva. "Plus if he goes alone then he could just go to the hotel gym and stress his arm more."

Amy sighed. "Fine." She said giving in rather easily to the female's request. Amy wanted to say that it was only because she couldn't get the courage to fight with AJ. That was true, but just not the case this time.

"Great." AJ smiled broadly and went towards the door. Flashing Amy a wink before slipping out of the room.

Amy's jaw dropped. Punk had warned her that AJ was cunning, but had she really just set Amy up to take John. And how did she even know about Amy's newly mixed feeling. Either she was too obvious or Punk had slipped the beans. And if the second was the case then she was going have to remember to tear apart one of Punk's comics.

Amy regained her cool quickly. "Let's go." She said.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel had been quiet. And anything that was said had no meaning besides directing or asking where to go.

Amy realized she didn't know what to say. Everything that popped in her head sounded too blunt or desperate. Desperate was the last thing she wanted to be. Amy pulled into the parking spot. She shifted into park and turned the car off. When she looked over John was already out and shutting the car door.

She pushed the door opening getting out of the car. She slammed the door shut and said to hell with not sounding desperate. "John!" She called after him. She was relieved that he actually stopped rather than trying to pull that he didn't hear her again. "I'm staying with you." She said coming up next to him.

"You don't have to Amy." John's voice sounded dejected and defeated.

"AJ wanted me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. So that's what I'm going to do." She said. A small smile to her face since she found a reason to stay around him that wasn't entirely pathetic or desperate.

A smile came to John's face also. "OK, then we're going to my room." John said leading the way to the elevators.

Amy's heart was bumping against her chest. She didn't know if John was planning to continue what he started last week, but she prayed that he did.

* * *

**A/N: OK, getting closer to more heat.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all those who are reading and reviewing this. I already have more reviews than I expected for just the 3 chapters.**

* * *

John and Lita laid across the bed. It wasn't in the way Amy originally hoped, but this was better than nothing...She guessed. He was next to her with his one arm making a pillow behind his head as he laid on his back. She was on her side facing towards him using the pillows to cradle her head.

They weren't talking anymore than they had before. They were only watching tv or rather John had ordered the Avengers movie for them to watch on pay-per-view.

"Who would win between Edge and Thor?" John questioned. Picking up a conversation as they continued to watch the movie.

Amy scrunched her nose up at the image of Thor. It was almost creepy how similar his features were to that of Adam. Because of the similar dirt blond hair hair that dropped to the man's shoulder or the slight stubble. It was an eerie reminder of back when Edge was still a superstar and back when they had dated. So of course John had to match them together. "Thor." She answered.

Part of her wanted to say Edge to see his reaction. But she'd rather just be honest with him. Plus now that he had started a conversation she wasn't going to let it go. "OK, how about...Big Show and Hulk?" Amy smiled as she saw the concentration come over his face.

He looked at the screen intensely finding an answer. "I'm putting my money on Show." He said. His features relaxing as he made his decision. A small smile on his face as his eyes continued to focus on the screen. "Now, Captain America or Me?"

Amy let out a laugh turning onto her back. "Tie." She said. A large smile on her face.

"And why is it a tie?" John asked looking over at her.

"How is Captain America gonna win against himself." She answered. John had been named for a few super heros those most notable, 'Captain America' and 'Superman'.

"Point." John said turning back to the screen.

Amy turned back on her side watching John's features rather than the movie. His pain had certainly calmed since they arrived. Still he kept the tape on his arm. She resigned herself to the most probably fact that she wasn't going to have her fun tonight. But at least she could possibly find some comfort in her new obsession.

Slowly she moved closer to him. She made small movements judging to see if John would stop her. Each time she didn't she continued to move closer. Her head finding his chest. Lucky for her to be laying to his left side. Her hand touched his chest feeling the rippling muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. She let a sigh go since John hadn't pushed or pulled away.

Amy listened the pounding rhythm of his heart beat. The sound soothing her to sleep. She didn't even notice how the beats in her own heart synced with his. Her eyes sliding closed. Taking in a deep breath. She was fast asleep before she knew why.

* * *

When Amy started to wake up she groaned. Her pillow was uncomfortable. She adjusted the cushion, pushing her arms beneath the plush pillow to create a firmer support for her head. She groaned again after a few minutes. It wasn't enough. She sat up opening her eyes to glare at the poor excuse for the pillow. Her fist punched the object like she could beat the softness out of it.

She glared it more not even bothering to pretend the abuse worked. She looked around the slowly beginning to realize where she was and who wasn't with her. She threw off the blanket she hadn't even remember putting on. Almost literally she jumped out of the bed, planting her feet on the floor. She didn't grab her shoes just an extra key card and her phone before she left the room.

She needed to find him.

She looked at the screen of her phone looking at the messages she had. A text from Punk, AJ, Kofi, Colt, and Adam. She also had a voicemail from Punk. She called her voice-mail listening to the automated system before it finally reached her message.

_"Ames, where the hell are you? Please don't tell me you're doing that."_ Punk voice said. She could hear the disgust in his groan.

_"Punk! Amy can do that with whoever she wants."_ AJ's voice came through. _"Plus, John's a nice guy. And he has good looks."_

_"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." _Punk voice responded. He didn't seem too keen on the idea of his girlfriend saying another guy had good looks.

_"Denial is ugly Phillip."_ AJ chimed. Her voice was slightly muffled so she probably wasn't close to the phone.

_"Gah! Whatever! Ames just call us when you can. We're heading out at 8 am tomorrow. And you know I'm not gonna wait."_ Punk's voice ended before the automated voice came back.

Amy smiled lightly. But she didn't call them. They were both probably still awake, but she didn't care to hear whatever lecture Punk might give her. She made her way towards the hotel gym. A sigh escaping her lips as she saw John sitting alone in the room filled with various weights and equipment.

She didn't even realize he was on the phone till she opened the door. She stood back listening to John's side of the conversation. She felt like she was spying on him, but she also didn't want to interrupt the conversation that from the sound of John's voice was intense.

"You know what she can have the house. It's already paid off and I'll give the alimony, but she is not getting my cars." John almost hissed the last part into the phone. A tone Amy never thought she'd hear from him.

"No, I put up with enough of this. Seriously she calls me and accuses me of cheating for months, which I wasn't. But I know for a fact she was. I was trying to be nice about it all, but she wants to fight me on it." John sighed.

Amy was surprised. She had heard John was getting divorced, but she thought it would have been over by now. Though she hadn't exactly ever actually been through one before, so she really had no idea...Was that why John stopped the last time?

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop Amy."

She was startled at the sound of her name. How did he even know it was her. He had his back facing her. The mystery solved quickly when she looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror of the gym wall. "Sorry." She said. Once again she felt like a child being caught with their hand in a cookie jar. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked. She felt a fear well in her gut. She didn't know why she even asked that. Not like she could help any.

"Come here." He patted the open space on the weight bench next to him.

She moved across the room. Sitting in the spot he had indicated. She stared at the floor looking at her feet. She had no idea what to say about this. She had been married twice on television. And those didn't really end when they got bored of each other...They got ended when the angle was changing.

The closest to a real relationship she had in front of the cameras was her affair with Edge. Because that was true for both on and off screen. She repressed a flinch when his hand took one of hers. She liked it. She just didn't expect it.

"Sorry." He muttered to her. Still not releasing her hand.

She turned her head towards him. She didn't even say anything before his lips connected with hers.

She wanted to badly to enjoy it. This had been what she had been silently anticipating from the moment it stopped last week. Like a goal or obsession she wanted it. The only reason she had nearly drove herself insane, as well as Punk and AJ, by continuing to travel. But she couldn't even concentrate on the kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes looking back to the floor. "You need to rest." She felt stupid for the equally stupid reasoning. "Come on." She stood up. Their hands still linked together as she moved.

She felt weak when he gave a smile. It wasn't a normal one. She could see the hurt in his blue just hoped it wasn't because of her. He went with her though letting her guide him back to the elevators. She pressed the button of the floor the room was on.

"You don't have to stay with me. I just went there so I wouldn't wake you up." John said. He didn't want her to though. She knew that well enough by how his grip tightened onto his hand.

"It's fine." She said. She didn't want to leave him alone. And she didn't want to be alone either. If she was then her thoughts would surely drive her mad.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for them. She stepped out first with John trailing behind her, their hands still together. She stopped at the door opening using the key card to open the door with one hand.

They went in the room. John went straight to the bed taking her with him. They laid down like they had before when watching the movie. A few inches of space between them. But this time John's arm came around her pulling her to rest against his side. She smiled lightly at the comfort it provided.

Her head rested on his chest and shoulder. She listened to his steady breathing and light thumping of his heart beat beneath her ear. She couldn't sleep like last time. Her head was swimming with thoughts and ideas.

The feeling in her gut was stronger than ever. John was still married...Yet she had kissed him. Hell! He kissed her also. She suppressed a groan as she sunk into John's side. She felt like a slut. Something she had actively avoided for years, actively. Yet just after one simple conversation she was being drawn into the man she couldn't have. Not to mention the last man she'd ever expect to want.

Her heart wrenched with a sick twist of her gut. She draped her arm across John's waist clinging to his body. One night wouldn't hurt anything...Would it?

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone expect me to throw the drama of John's divorce in there? And I don't know if anything I write about it is gonna be exact to it what is happening for it, but this story focuses a lot on the outside ring part of their lives.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Well nothing much to say. Glad everyone is enjoying this story.  
**

* * *

Amy felt someone nudged her lightly. She groaned in her want to sleep further. She gripped at her pillow trying to bring it closer to her, but only pulled herself closer to it.

"Amy..." A voice said with another nudge to her body.

She blindly attempted to slap away the person trying to wake her. "Go away." She groaned.

"It's kinda hard. You're on top of me." The person said with a small chuckle.

It didn't go unnoticed to Amy how her pillow bounced and vibrated. It took her tired mind a few more moments to realize that her pillow wasn't a pillow at all. She pushed away and opened her eyes to see John.

"Thanks. My arm has been asleep longer than I have." John said. He was moving his good arm around to get the nerves to wake up.

"Sorry." She moved off the bed looking away from him not wanted the redness of her cheeks to be seen. "What time is it?"

"...Umm 11, why?" John said looking from the alarm to her.

"Crap, Punk's probably gone by now." Lita cursed. She dropped her head in her hands. "I guess I could head back home." She sighed.

"What?" John questioned not understand anything she had said.

"Punk told me he was leaving at 8 am. And he doesn't like to wait, not that he really can will all the interviews and appearances he makes. So I don't exactly have any sort of ride." She explained.

"Well you can come with me." John offered.

Amy wasn't sure how to answer him. Of course she wanted to go with John. But still the nagging thoughts in her mind told her that he still had far too much in his life to even consider starting some sort of relationship with her. And she couldn't be sure that she wanted to be put in the position of breaking up a marriage again. Yet still she had never been one to listen to her mind on these sort of issues. "Are you going back home?"

"Not at first. Gonna head to the Smackdown tapping spend a little more time with Randy then I'm heading...well not home. I'm renting out a hotel suite. Still looking for a new place." John explained a little awkwardly. He didn't talk to many people about the divorce. A few of the superstars he was close to or some of the older guys who had been through a divorce. He mostly talked to Randy, not even his family really knew much about it.

"Ummm, John are you sure that's a good idea?" Amy questioned. She didn't want to talk about this much, but she didn't wanna get herself involved in any drama. Though she was already more involved than she even planned to be.

"Amy, don't worry about that OK. You need a ride and I could use a friend." John stated simply.

"OK...I'm sorry." She said.

John chuckled lightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned over putting a light kiss to her forehead. "Plus I was planning on driving and I don't know how safe that would be."

Amy despite herself smiled. "So I'm gonna be chauffer for you is that it." A laugh in her voice as she said the words. "I feel so used." She faked hurt at the statement. Really it just gave her a clear reason to be around John that didn't make her seem like she was trying to get in the pants of the recently, or still in-progress of, divorced man.

"I'll pay for your expenses and the gas." John told her. Like that would make her feel better.

"Now I just feel like a hooker." Amy said. She sounded less bitter about it than she expected. If anyone tried to joke about her past 'whoring' she would be first to kiss their ass. Around John, a man who prompted her slut image, none of that seemed to matter anymore.

"At least you aren't cheap...Or do you still have the 10 dollar and bus fair rate, cause I have ten buck-" John's words ended when Amy tossed a pillow at his head. "Can you blame a guy for asking?"

"Yes." She answered standing up to stretch her limps. She walked around the bed. She went closer to John. "And for your information, you'd get a special rate." Her voice breathy and seductive as she could manage.

She smirked when the audioable sound of John gulping filled the near silent room. "What's that?" His voice almost shaking.

She could have told him the truth, but it would be far more fun to tease him, "Way more than you can afford." She answered in the same seductive tone. She turned around making sure to add an extra sway of hips as she went to the door. A smile of convinced on her lips knowing John's eyes were on her as she left the room.

* * *

Amy had to go back to her own hotel room. She passed by Punk's and AJ's on the small chance they were still there, but the sight of the maid already cleaning out the room told her otherwise. She went further down the hall to her own room.

Opening the door with her key card. She pushed the door opening seeing the room. It hardly looked any different than when she had first entered it. The small suitcase she had been using placed on the bed untouched. She sighed walking over to the bed she sat down talking out her phone from her pocket.

She never read any of the text her friends had sent her last night. Opening her inbox she read Punk's first.

'Ames, me and AJ got finished with the show and we're back at the hotel. Where are you?'

Next Kofi...'Amy call Punk or AJ their worried...And their driving me crazy.'

She guessed that one was sent after the voicemail call.

Next Colt...'I hear you made friends with Dr. of Thugonamics. What is that about?'

Amy rolled her eyes. Colt wasn't exactly a fan of John. In fact John scared him. Colt still saw John as some larger than life figure when it came to the wrestling world. Plus he also saw John has having a bit of an ego. The only she was really wondering from that message was who told him.

Then AJ's...'Don't listen to Punk! And you have to tell me what it's like!'

Amy didn't know what to think of that. Part of her wanted to break out into laughter, but another was disturbed. She had never talked about her sex life with AJ. A large part of that being that they shared a sex partner in Punk. Then again maybe talking to AJ about Cena would annoy Punk, one thing both of them took pleasure in.

Last was Adam...'Ames heard about you hanging with Cena...You sure that's a good idea?'

She smiled lightly. Her and Adam had some tough times. From their affair going public to Vince using it in the show even. It made it immpossible to escape the fact their relationship was brought from their unfaithfulness. It also made it near immpossible to get any sort of relationship out of it. In the end of it all they conceded to being friends. There affairs had just been their own twisted way of furfilling the needs they couldn't in their own relationship. Now he and Jay were two of her closest friends.

She went back to AJ's and hit the call. On the 4th ring there was an answer.

"Amy! So how did it go?" AJ's excited voice coming over the other side of the line.

"We fell asleep watching Avengers." Amy responded truthfully, just leaving out the part where John snuck away to take the call about his divorce.

"Well that sucks. Then why weren't you up at 8?" AJ asked.

"We were up kinda late. And sorry if I don't sleep like you or Punk." She answered.

"So what are you gonna do?" AJ sounded worried now.

"I'm actually gonna go with John for awhile." She confessed.

"That's great Amy." AJ said.

"Yeah...AJ, did you ask me to talk John back to the hotel on purpose?" Amy questioned.

"I could tell you were worried about him. And before then you were acting all weird. Then Punk kinda let it slip what you told him...I don't know. I think you too would be cute together though." AJ answered.

"This isn't you just trying to set me up with Cena so I'm not gonna end up taking Punk from you or anything?" Amy questioned again.

"Not entirely. And I wouldn't have tried setting you up if you hadn't already showed interest. And you did!"

"OK, at least you're honest about it. I'll see you guys at Hell in a Cell, I guess." Lita said.

"Have fun with John!" AJ's voice cheered before Amy hung up.

Amy chuckled. AJ was almost a little sister to her now. A very cunning and deceptive sister, that was a little crazy.

* * *

Amy met John in the lobby.

"So, are Punk and AJ crazy with worry? They aren't gonna like track us down or something." John asked acting slightly paranoid for fun.

"I called AJ, so she'll tell Punk and it'll work it's way around." She said.

"How many people messaged you?" John asked lifting his travel onto his shoulder.

"Punk, AJ, Kofi, Colt, and Adam." AJ listed counting them off on her fingers.

"Edge? He's not gonna bite of my head or anything. Cause he was chewing me out with cause of facing Brock. I don't wanna know what he or Punk would do because of you." John shuttered at the idea. He was pretty sure neither of the men would be against ripping him to pieces.

"You forgot what AJ might do, or Colt." Amy reminded. She laughed at the terrorized face he showed. "Don't worry. As long as your the good boy-scout you're known to be then there won't be an issue." She said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." John said.

They went through check out before heading to the car together. Amy tossed her bag in the back and so did John. She climbed into the driver's seat glad the seat was already adjusted for her from driving last night. She got comfortable in the seat putting on her seat belt. She looked over to John to make sure he put on his before turning the ignition and driving off.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda glad this story is California based so far. Especially in an area I know! I lived in San Jose and I drove to Sacremento once for an art class.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, but I'm pretty sure you all are gonna be satisfied...I hope so at least.  
**

* * *

Amy put up to the arena. The show had already begun tapping. She felt terrible and even worse was John kept saying he was fine. They had gotten lost about ten times having to turn around. They missed their exit multiple times and the navigation system being as helpful as the gas station attending that sent them to a completely different area. She had been cut off multiple times and when she tried to change lanes it seemed like people purposely choose to block her out.

It had been one of the worst driving trips ever. All she really wanted to do was find the hotel and take shelter there. Curl into a ball and forget the disaster known as the rest of the human race. She wondered how John seemed so unfazed by all of it. She hoped it would be different if it were him that had been driving. Maybe then he'd seem less perfect.

"It's fine." John assured once again noticing her sullen expression. "Randy told me he isn't on till later." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her to his side as the walked the arena. "Plus we aren't gonna stay long."

She sighed with either relief or defeat, she wasn't sure. She just let the tension in her body relax and lean into his side with only enough distance so they could walk comfortably. "Thank you." She said tiredly, taking in the smell from his skin.

He lead her down the halls easily, like it wasn't weird to know the layout of an arena he had been to only a handful of time. But most arena looked the same, so it probably wasn't strange at all. They stopped outside the men's locker room.

"Wait here." John said detaching from her. He went inside leaving her alone in the hall.

She sighed. Leaning against the opposite wall she watched the door waiting for him to come back out. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts making them seem larger than they actually were, not that they weren't already a decent size.

She looked at the crowd. In her mind evaluating how she must look with cargo pants that hung low on her hips give a peek look to the thong underwear she had on. Her tank top short to display her midrif and cut low around the neck to display her cleavage. Her black bra contrasting with the white of the top. She ran a hand through her brown hair wondering if she should dye it red again.

She did not know why she was tormenting herself with worry with something as trivial as her appearance. She was not suppose to worry about these things. She was Lita, sexy, confident, punk-rocker, with silver tongue and sharp wit. Not some stupid nervous idiot that feel for the charm of the human evivelant to Superman. She fell for sinners...Not saints.

She jumped slightly when the door reopened. John walked out first with Randy following behind. She looked closer at Randy dressed in his ring gear wearing his latest t-shirt, of course with the snake theme. His hair had grown out and his face was cleanly shaven for his movie role. Still his appearance was oddly reminiscent of his early years in WWE.

"Still hanging around with Amy?" Randy's voice questioned in the smooth monotone still slightly accusatory towards John.

"She helped me get here. I doubt I could have much luck driving after I irritated my arm yesterday." John explained.

"Least someone can standing putting up with you." Randy commented a chuckle in his voice as he teased John. He started down the hall with John behind him.

Amy without any other option followed them feeling misplaced with each step.

* * *

They left the arena after a short meal at catering since both John and Amy hardly had anything all day they were starving...So maybe short meal was not the right description.

Once again Amy found herself just listening to John and Randy. Her mind wandering back to her early thoughts at times. Each time John would bring her out of them. A small accidental bump, brush of his leg when he changed position, his wandering fork picking up a piece of food off her plate.

She was glad John requested seperate rooms even if they were next door to open another. She knew why he did it also. During Randy and John's conversation the subject of the divorce came up...

_"You're gonna find a new place?" Randy questioned._

_"I guess," John shrugged. "Not sure if I wanna stay in California or if I should find a place in Boston. My parents are getting older, so it would be nice to spend more time with them."_

_"Not gonna move into their basement are you?"_

_"I'm not you Randy. If I move into anyone's basement it would be yours though." John joked._

_"You'll be homeless before I let that happen." Randy groaned._

_"I kinda am already." John sighed. "I know she doesn't wanna be married anymore."_

_"Vince had you get a pre-nup. I don't understand why you're giving her anything." Randy sighed. "She doesn't deserve it and the fact that she wants more from you...I get that you want this to end, but she isn't going to stop."_

_"I'm gonna have something done. But I know I don't want that house." John said. One his hands had found its way to rest on her lower back making ryhmic circles with fingers. "I want something simpler and smaller. Like your place."_

_"That would be good for you. Somewhere you can be OK on your own, but still big enough for a family." Randy agreed..._

"Family..." Amy muttered the word beneath her breath. John didn't have kids, but he wanted them...Did she want kids? Did she want kids with John?

Her mind filled with the image of a little girl with brown hair with a stream of red running through it. A brilliant smile with tiny dimples and brilliant blue eyes. Next to her, a young boy with the same deep blue eyes, hair shaved down similar to an army cut or John. Amy could almost feel John's hands wrap around her waist from behind her. Yet her frame was larger with a large baby bump with yet another child on the way.

"What are you thinking about?" John's words were against her ear. His breath tickling her cheek.

She pounced in place startled as her imagination faded away. Her body no longer fattened by the imaginary child in her womb, the two other children merely gone. But John the only thing that was real in the room.

"How'd you get in?" Amy asked. Not upset by his pressence but she had not expected it.

"I convinced the guy at the desk to give me an extra key to your room." He said simply. He buried his face into the crock of her neck. The feel of his hot breath and brush to his lips putting her hairs on end.

"I thought you didn't want to be in the same room together?" Amy questioned.

"Not that I don't want to, but this way we can at least say we didn't stay together. You did buy you're own room and I bought mine." John reasoned.

"What so no one saw you come to the room?" Amy asked. The last thing she wanted was to be brought into John's divorce issues, but yet not pushing him away.

"Nope, halls are empty." John said his lips peppering her neck with light feathered kisses.

"John." If it was a whine or moan not even Amy could tell cause just as she went to speak John made a lightly bite into her skin only hard enough to fill her with pleasure. Her back arching against his body putting her closer against his burning chest.

He turned her around not giving her time to regain her bearing before he closed his mouth over hers. He moved slowly tangling his fingers in her hair. Her lips curled in a small smile. He did have best technique in his kiss, but her knees still felt weak and her mind numb. His tongue nervously peaked from beneath his lips giving a tentative graze of her bottom lip. Deciding to take control she confidently plunged her tongue through her lips entering his mouth. She could tell he was apriencive and inexperienced, but she guided him along to find a rythm to their kiss.

She hadn't remembered him being this nervous before, but those time they had been filled with liquid courage. No matter how bad a kisser he was she still felt more than she knew she ever could.

She felt the back of her knees hit the mattress. Her mind flooding back to a drunk night with John that she was left with only fustration and want. She refused to let that happen again. Her arms tightened around John's neck and pushed her body further against his. John's hands trying to peel her away to lay her on the mattress, but she refused to move.

Their kiss broke, neither able to hold off taking in air. Panting and breathing deep through their mouths. But this also meant they were feel to talk.

"Amy...This would be a lot easier on the bed." John said his breath hot on her skin.

"Last time this happened you left me." She muttered bitterly. Hiding her embarrassment with her forehead pressed on his strong shoulder.

"I'm not gonna leave."John assured.

"I believe you because?" Amy questioned still feeling bitter. Her mind remembering how she had been almost forced to deal with her lust alone in the hotel room. Only the memory of John's hands and lips to guide her over the end as her own fingers worked over her sensitive womanhood.

John turned their bodies. He pulled her with him as his back fell against the mattress. Her body above his. "Believe me now?" John questioned with some amusement.

She smirked. She could feel his hardness from beneath his clothes in this position. It poked against her stomach. She wiggled her body pressing into him causing him to stiffle a moan. "Almost." She whispered. She pushed off of him and off the bed.

She moved around the room to her suitcase. She hadn't expected this sort of situation, but she was still prepared. From her suitcase she slipped the handcuffs from the bag. Turning back with John she saw the worry on his features. Obviously he had never done anything dealing with this type of restraints before at least not in a sexual sense.

She took his hand guiding it to the head board clasping on link on his wrist and the second to the post. Doing the same on the other side. He had not protested at all or fought her.

"Hand cuffs, never knew you were this kinky." John said pulling at his wrists to feel just how tightly he was locked in.

"This is just the start John." She said with a low drawl to her voice. Purposely slow she tugged her shirt up. She turned her back on John, but she could feel his eyes anticipating the view of her exposed skin. She pulled the shirt over her head sending it to the floor. She walked around the bed making herself busy. Bending her body to let him see the curve of her ass or her breasts that begged to be free of the constraining bra.

"Amy, kinda waiting over here." John said trying to gain her attention.

"Just a little longer." Amy cooed. She went to the edge of the bed once again her back to John. Unbuttoning the top of the cargo pants and then slowly drawing the zipper down. She wiggled her hips just a little and they were falling to her ankles. She leaned down pulling her feet out of the loops. She heard a jingle to cuffs. "John, be careful."

"So you want me to stay still?" John questioned his eyes wandering her body. "Yeah, don't think I can do that."

Amy's cheeks burned lightly. She shifted lightly on her feet once again feeling very aware of her appearance. She turned back to John making eye contact she felt her blood catch on fire, the confidence she had only seconds ago gone.

She crawled back on the mattress. Straddling John's hips she dipped down kissing John's kisses. She felt beneath John's shirt massaging the muslces. She grinded against him. She pulled back unbuttoning John's pants she moved her body of his breifly pulling down his pants and his boxers. Only far enough to see the hardness she had only imagined before.

She pulled her hair back running her tongue up the length of his shaft. She straddled him again. First she had thought she was gonna patiently take her time torturing him, but torturing him was just as torturing to herself. She positioned him at her entrance feeling him tense with anticipation as she lowered her body, impaling herself with his member.

"Oh god!" She cried out. She fisted the sheets trying hard. Her body adjusting to fit his size. She moved up then sunk back down. She let go of a moan. Slowly she started to quicken the pace. Her hips crashing down to met John's.

With her own pace set, John started to match it. Raising his hips to met hers pushing deeper inside her body. Amy gasped and moaned above him.

"John...I think I'm going to..." Amy feel forward her hands falling to the sides of John's head barely able to keep her body stable. She burst out a deep moan as her orgasm came. Her walls clentching around she felt his own orgasm hit as her name spilled from his lips.

* * *

**A/N: This would have been even longer, but I needed to update and this was already fairly long.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Took awhile, but I got it done.  
**

* * *

_I'm a slut._

Those were the first words that ran across Lita's mind as she laid in the bed. The high and aderline of ecstasy long gone. She cursed herself as she finally realized what she had done and what it would mean. John maybe getting divorced, but nothing was finalized yet so didn't that mean he was still technically married. From what she had heard of it his wife was doing all she could to gold dig her way into the easy life for the rest of her days and continue to live off John's success.

She curled away from John's heat. She felt dirty and disgusted with her own weakness. Lying naked next to John did nothing but add more confusion as her body urged her to just let herself enjoy his warmth. She refused knowing that the moment John awoke he would be feeling just as terrible as she did.

She clenched her fists as her heart pulled on her. Each beat becoming more painful as it pounded in her chest. She pulled off the bed not caring to cover her naked form. Rushing to the bathroom on quiet feet and closing the door behind herself. She leaned over the toilet and gagged. Her mental distress taking hold of her body's well being. She coughed up bile and acid the harsh liquids making her throat burn and leaving a disgusting taste that gurgling water would not wash away.

She did not flush, afraid it would wake John. She moved out of the room quietly finding her suitcase in the minimal light the bathroom gave as well as gather her discarded garments from earlier. She pulled the suitcase with her into the bathroom. Finding a change of clothes she dressed herself quickly. She stuffed the dirty clothes in the rest. Combing through her tangled hair with only her hands she made herself look fairly decent before taking quiet steps out of the bathroom.

She tiptoed to the desk in the room grabbing one of the laid out pens and pieces of stationary. She left John a note. Setting it down knowing it was in view she grabbed her bag and left. Only able to hold her tears back long enough for her to reach the rental.

* * *

John groaned in his sleep. He felt cold. His arm reach out looking for his sleeping companion finding nothing. He opened his eyes begrudingly looking at the empty space. "Amy." He called out to the room wondering if she had just gone to the bathroom. Though that seemed like a dim concept considering how cold the sheets next to him was.

He moved to sit up in the bed. His eyes finding his boxers on the floor. He scooped them up quickly and stood up to put on the coverage. He made a sweep of the room with his eye seeing the missing items that belong to Amy. His stomach dropped slightly. Sitting on the bed he ran a hand over his weary features.

He knew he had crossed a line. Both with her and himself. He had not planned on getting in a relationship anytime after his divorce. He did not think he could physically take a new relationship. He did not even thought he would want to speak to another woman with all the hell the divorce was putting him through. The moment he saw her though it went away.

First time was on Raw 1000. She had come for an appearance like many of the the former superstars and legends and hall of famers. She looked stunning back in the regular ring gear she was known for. Her hair dyed back into the fiery red color that it had been during her years in the company. It felt like a flash back to his past when he had feud with Edge and Lita. They had not grown too close in their time together. But he did not expect to get any points with her when he had to brand her a whore and slut in from of millions of people.

The thought made him groan as he remembered the time. No wonder she disappeared. Still he could not stop himself. He kept seeing her around. She had been lingering around backstage while she was to be a part of Punk's DVD. AJ and Punk both using her pressence to keep their own relationship hidden from the public, no malice behind it just trying to get their relationship to a point where being in the public eye would not add stress to it.

So he took that first chance engaging her in conversation. He had expected her to blow him off with quick greetings and move on. Yet they ended up having an actual conversation. Each laugh she made sent his heart beating. They got along like never before. Still he could never get away from the divorce, but he didn't want to be far from Amy either.

He slapped his own forehead feeling ashamed for what he had done to her. Still he couldn't deny how much he wanted her to be in his arms right now. He cursed himself some more. Pushing to his feet he moved around the room finding his own clothes.

In his search he came across the very familiar item of clothing. He didn't know what to do with them, but at least this could give him an excuse to talk with her. He tossed the garment into the pile with the rest of his clothes. Lastly he found the written note on the desk.

_'John,_  
_Last night was great...but it can't happen again. I can't go through that again. Maybe if our lives were less complicated we could take a chance. I'm sorry...Good luck with your divorce._  
_Amy_

_P.S: Check out for me, I already paid for the room. Also I took the rental.'_

John's heart dropped in his chest. He didn't care about the room or the rental. But the one chance he had with Amy was gone, he doubted that there would be another..

* * *

Sunday night before Raw arrived without a word from Amy. He wanted to call her, but he didn't have her number so that was useless. He sent some direct messages on twitter, but that had been a bust. He wanted to find Amy's number, but the only people he knew to ask were probably going to kick his ass.

He winced at the sound of pounding on the hotel door. What he expected was a very pissed off Punk with AJ flanking his side, she would be pissed also just more open to listening to him hopefully. What he got was a severely pissed AJ with Punk flanking her side, looking almost afraid of his girlfriend's rage.

"How dare you!" AJ shoved him back pushing inside the room with Punk following in. "How could you hurt her?! Who the hell do you think you are?! Cause you are not the champ! You're just some pathetic, brainless, douche-bag!" AJ yelled out giving him a forceful push back with each sentence till he tumbled back into a chair in the corner of the room.

John looked up at the cold glare AJ was sending feeling more miserable than he already was. He made a fleeting look to Punk, who looked surprised by AJ's outburst but made no move to stop her either. He looked back at AJ cringing at the glare, for such a small girl she was scary.

"So do you have any explanation for yourself?!" AJ questioned. Her hands planting themselves on her hips, one of her feet tapping recklessly against the floor and if it were to rise up kicking him where it hurts then he wouldn't be surprised.

John gulped at her image. His hand shakily raised and ran over the back of his neck feeling the raised hair and prickled skin of his goose bumps. "OK...Amy and I had sex." He confessed. Her glare intensified. He thought he could get out with his dignity, but it looked like pleading would in order. "I was stupid and acted on impulse! I knew it was wrong. I knew she would not want be pulled into my crap life right now. It was my fault! I care about Amy and I'm sorry, but I can't even tell her that because she's not answering me." John took in a deep breath after getting that all off his chest. He felt better after confessing, but that didn't not mean it would safe him.

"How much do you care about her?" AJ questioned. Her glare still firm and arms now crossed in front of her petite chest.

"I don't know how to say it...I think I love her." John sighed letting his head fall back. He looked at the ceiling. The white coloring of the over head wall looked just as judgmental as AJ's glare.

"OK!"

John looked back. AJ's face now supporting the usual smile, her hands clasped together. He looked to Punk and he looked just as confused as he was. His eyes catching AJ moved turned back. She was holding out a note of paper.

"What's that?" John questioned.

"It's Amy's phone numbers and address." She said raising a brow like he was the crazy one.

"Hold on! What happened to the wanting him castrated?!" Punk questioned finally speaking up.

"He's sorry and he cares about her. He should at least be allowed to apologize to her personally for being a stupid, idiot, horny, jackass." AJ stated simply. "If he hurts her again we'll use that as plan B."

John gently took the note. Feeling thankfully for the small act of mercy. "Thanks..." He muttered looking at the numbers and address starting an internal debate on whether to call or show up at her house. His debate distracting him from seeing AJ and Punk leave the room. "I can do this." He assured himself.

* * *

Amy longued across the couch of her living room. She had no idea what she was doing with her life anymore. The band wasn't doing anything recently. She couldn't follow Punk and AJ around anymore. Both for shame and fear. What else was there for her to do?

She sighed stroking the fur of her small dog that curled its body between her and the back of the couch. She closed her eyes trying to get some remembrance of a time she was truly happy.

_She felt crushed beneath his weight. His lips latched to her neck. His large fingers probing her insides, making her moan and buck against his form. "John!"_

She violently forced the memory away with a slap across her own face. "I have to stop..." She told herself. "It's over." She told herself. Still tear ran over her eyes and sobs entered her throat.

* * *

**A/N:Please review  
**


End file.
